


Re-sorted

by Zora_Xx



Series: A Family of Friends Trilogy [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bottom Harry, Multi, Top Draco Malfoy, Twins, Veela Draco Malfoy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-15
Updated: 2020-01-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:02:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 21
Words: 8,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21806329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zora_Xx/pseuds/Zora_Xx
Summary: Harry comes out as gay. He then has a very painful night. His house mates can't take anymore. Harry needs support so asks for a re-sorting...Fourth year. There isn't a Triwizard Tournament. Voldermort was killed when Harry was a baby. Harry's parents still died. He moved in with Remus and Sirius at the end of third year.Book one of 'A Family of Friends'
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Millicent Bulstrode/Pansy Parkinson, Neville Longbottom/Blaise Zabini, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Series: A Family of Friends Trilogy [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1598065
Comments: 5
Kudos: 91





	1. Chapter 1

Harry: I have something to tell you.  
Hermione: What is it Harry?  
Ron: Yeah what is it mate?  
Harry: I'm...well...I'm erm...I'm gay.  
Ron: WHAT?! No you can't be.  
Hermione: Harry that's wrong.  
Harry: You know what? Just forget I ever said anything.  
He storms up to his dorm and collapses on his bed. He falls asleep.

A hooded figure walks over to him.  
Draco: Tonight is the night.  
Harry: So soon?  
Draco: Yes I am afraid. You have come to accept yourself and your creature is ready.  
Harry: I want to know who you are.  
Draco: I know you do darling. You will find out tomorrow.  
Harry: I keep meaning to ask. What's your creature?  
Draco: Dom Veela.  
Harry: Do you know what mine is?  
Draco: There is only one creature that ever is a Veela's sub darling.  
Harry: Oh yeah.  
Draco: You were distressed earlier. What happened?  
Harry starts crying. Draco wraps his arms around Harry.  
Draco: Who ever it was will have their throat ripped out tomorrow don't you worry.  
Harry just cries harder.  
Draco: It was Weaselbee and the Mudblood wasn't it?  
Harry nods.  
Draco: I'll deal with them don't worry.  
They stand there for a bit Harry crying into Draco's shoulder.  
Draco: Sweetheart I have to go.  
Harry: Why?  
Draco: You have to wake up to go through your inheritance and I need to talk to Pansy.  
Draco wipes Harry's tears.  
Harry: What's that mark on your wrist?  
Draco: Mate mark. You'll have one too.  
Harry looks down at his left wrist and sees a tattoo of a bunch of flowers.  
Harry: It's beautiful.  
Draco: I know.  
Harry: Do you have to same one?  
Draco: Yes. It's the first sign of your creature inheritance.  
Harry: I can't wait to see you tomorrow.  
Draco: That reminds me. Sev' said that he was going to give us a surprise quiz tomorrow.  
Harry: Tosser.  
Draco: I know.  
Harry: What's it on?  
Draco: Felix Felicis.  
Harry: Thanks for warning me.  
Draco: Don't worry. If there is anything you forget during the test ask me.  
Harry: How? The dungeon bat will see us passing notes.  
Draco: We have a mental bond and we can communicate through it. Try it when you wake up.  
Harry: I will.  
Draco: Okay. I'll see you tomorrow.

Harry wakes up with the biggest smile on his face.  
Ron: Why are you so happy?  
Harry: Because, Weaselbee, my mate is going to smash your head in for your little outburst earlier.  
Ron: I'll tell McGonagal.  
Harry: There is nothing she can do.


	2. Chapter 2

Around two hours later Harry starts getting shooting pains up his back. Over the course of the next half an hour the pains get worse.

Harry: _What am I supposed to do? It hurts._  
Draco: _I know it does Darling._  
Harry: _Woah you spoke back._  
Draco: _Didn't I tell you that I would. Quick question. Do you have any sleeping draughts?_  
Harry: _Yeah. Why?_  
Draco: _Take one once you have had your inheritance. Trust me it helps._  
Harry: _Ah crap it's got worse._  
Draco: _Picture yourself with cat ears and a cat tail Darling. Picturing it helps it come quicker._  
Harry: _Okay_.  
Draco: _Did you revise for the Potions test?_  
Harry: _Yes I did. Now piss off Draco I'm trying to concentrate._

Harry: AHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!  
He gets cat ears and a tail.  
Ron: What the fuck?! It's midnight. Can't we go one night without you screaming at all hours?  
Harry: No we can't. I'd be careful what you say around me Weaselbee. Draco already is going to do you some damage.  
Ron: Draco?! Since when where you on first name terms with the bloody Ferret?  
Harry: Since I realised that he was my mate.  
Ron: Fucking poof.  
Harry throws Ron the middle finger and chugs a sleeping draught. He climbs into bed and falls asleep.

Draco is pacing about his dorm.  
Pansy: Draco will you tell me what's wrong?  
Draco: He's in pain.  
His mate mark glows.  
Draco: And he's not anymore.  
Pansy: What are you rambling on about?  
Draco: Weaselbee is insulting my mate.  
Pansy: Mate? What the fuck are you talking about Draco?  
Draco: I'm a dom Veela and my mate has just gone through his creature inheritance.  
Pansy: Who's your mate?  
Draco: You're not going to like it.  
Pansy: It's Potter isn't it?  
Draco nods and sits down on his bed.  
Pansy: How long have you know?  
Draco: A month.  
Pansy: A MONTH?! And you didn't tell me, your might as well be sister?  
Draco: Sorry. But I couldn't tell you until he realised who I was.  
Pansy: And how was that achieved?  
Draco: We have been talking in our dreams since the summer. And I guess that he finally, after three months, worked out who I am.  
Pansy: He really is oblivious.  
Draco tries to cover a snarl with a cough.  
Pansy: What the hell was that noise?  
Draco: That was me covering a snarl with a cough.  
Pansy: Why were you snarling?  
Draco: You insulted Harry so my creature got cross.  
Pansy: But it's true.  
Draco: You think I don't know that?


	3. Chapter 3

Harry wakes up smiling. He gets out of bed and starts getting ready for the day.

Draco: _Fucking hell you're up early._  
Harry: _Did I wake you?_  
Draco: _Yeah you fucking did._  
Harry: _Moodier than Mad-Eye._  
Draco: _Well no shit._  
Harry: _Calm down._  
Draco: _What time is it?_  
Harry: _It's half seven._  
Draco: _Crap! I should have got up ten minutes ago._  
Harry: _Well aren't you glad that I woke you up?_  
Draco: _Shut up Potter. I don't have time to do my hair!_  
Harry: _Calm down will you. You can leave your hair. It'll look gorgeous._

Harry leaves his dorm.

Draco: _Well of course you are going to say that. You're my mate._  
Harry: _Just leave your hair. We have a Potions test to study for._  
Draco: _Fine! You win! I'm coming._

Draco leaves the Slytherin dungeons and walks up to the Great Hall.

Draco: _You're sitting with me._  
Harry: _Yeah okay. I'm almost there._

Harry enters the Great Hall and scans the crowd looking for Draco. Draco waves at him.  
Draco: Over here.  
Harry walks over to him. Draco kisses him. Harry sits down.  
Draco: Too soon?  
Harry: Perfect timing.  
Draco: Well get your Potions book out then.  
They study and eat breakfast.  
Blaise: Oh shit.  
Pansy: I told you. Hand it over.  
Blaise: Crap. Here you go.  
He hands Pansy five galleons. They sit down and start eating breakfast.  
Pansy: Why do you two have your heads in your Potions books?  
Draco: Just revise Felix Felicis and you'll be fine.  
Blaise: Okay mate. I trust you on this.  
Pansy and Blaise pull out their textbooks.

They go into Potions.  
Severus: Now that you are all here I can tell what we are doing today. You will all be taking a quiz.  
Hermione: What?! Nobody told me about a quiz?! I'm gonna fail.  
Harry: Well, Granger, if you were still friends with me then I would of told you.  
Hermione: I would still be friends with you if you weren't a fucking poof.  
Draco's wings come out in defence of his mate.  
Draco: Wanna say that again Mudblood?  
Hermione: It can be arranged.  
Draco: Well then your very painful death can be arranged.  
Hermione: That's likely.  
Draco: Try me. Bitch.  
Hermione: Don't call me a bitch. You're the bitch.  
Severus: Miss Granger go stand outside!  
Hermione: I haven't done anything.  
Severus: Get out!  
She stomps out of the room.  
Severus: Now does anyone else have a problem that can wait until break but you have some sort of need to voice?  
He looks around the room.  
Severus: Fantastic. Now I will hand out the test and you can get started.  
Dean: How many questions Sir?  
Severus: 20. If you get less than four then I want you to see me at the end so we can assess the situation and I will either give you detention or not. It will be on the end of year test and I believe it is also an O.W.L\N.E.W.T subject. Right lets get started. Silence. We have now entered test conditions.  
He hands out the tests.  
Severus: Put your hand up when you are done.  
About ten minutes later Harry and Draco put their hands up. Severus goes over to them.  
Severus: Finished?  
Draco: Yeah. Or we wouldn't have put our hands up.  
Severus: Less of your cheek Draco.  
Draco: Hmmmmmmmm...I'm getting a word...No.  
Severus rolls his eyes and grabs their test papers. At the end of the class he hands the test papers back out.  
Severus: Draco can you call Granger back in?  
Draco: Of course Sir.  
He opens the door.  
Draco: You can come back in now.  
Hermione stomps back into the room.  
Severus: Can our one hundred percent students Harry and Draco stay behind? Along with Neville, Weasley and Granger. The rest of you are dismissed.  
Everyone apart from Harry, Draco, Neville, Ron and Hermione gather up their things and leave the classroom.  
Severus: Granger as you were outside for the test you will have detention with me, in here, at five o'clock.  
Hermione: That's not fair.  
Severus: You know what's not fair? You bullying another student because of who their creature mate is. Weasley you will be joining her in detention because you do not pay enough attention in class and you distract other students. You will also receive tutoring from Draco once a week for a month and then you will re-sit the test. Neville I'm sure that you can self study but you can ask Harry for help if needed  
Draco: Sir can we come and use your classroom because we are not allowed to brew potions in the library?  
Severus: You may but tell me in advance so that either I or a ghost can come and keep an eye on you.  
Draco: Thank you sir.


	4. Chapter 4

They sit down at the Slytherin table for lunch.  
Pansy: Right since we all were separated for second period Harry, Draco, tell us. What did Snape want you for?  
Draco: He wants Harry to help Neville with his self study. I have to tutor Weasley.  
Theo: *sarcastically* Lucky.   
Draco: *sigh* It will certainly be interesting. Well I might as well get this week's over and done with.  
Pansy: This week's?  
Harry: He has to tutor Weaselbee once a week for a month.  
Draco: I'm going to tell Weaselbee when his tutoring is.  
Harry: Good luck.  
Pansy: You're gonna need it.  
Draco walks over to the Gryffindor table.  
Draco: Weaselbee.  
Ron: What do you want?  
Draco: Your first tutoring session is tomorrow night.  
Ron: I have an essay due on Thursday.  
Draco: 1) I don't care. 2) You should have thought about that before you landed yourself with detention and tutoring.  
Harry: Pansy what's the password to Slytherin?  
Pansy: Pumpkin pasties. Why?  
Harry: I fancy paying a certain ice prince a visit.  
Pansy: Do you have a disguise?  
Harry: I have an invisibly cloak.  
Blaise: Sick.  
Harry: I've used it to sneak into Hogsmead before.  
Theo: Was that when something was throwing snow at us?  
Harry: Yeah.  
Vince: You pulled my trousers down.  
Harry: Sorry about that.  
They all start laughing.  
Theo: Draco got pulled off towards the shreeking shack.  
Harry: He looked like he was about to shit himself.  
Draco sits back down at the Slytherin table. Harry snuggles closer to him. Draco wraps his arms around him and kisses the top of his head.  
Pansy: You two are so sweet together.  
Draco: Thanks.  
Blaise: I heard something about mate marks or something?  
Draco: Mate marks are a tattoo like thing that looks that same on both mates. Most pairs will have in the same place.  
Pansy: Can you show us yours?  
Draco nods. They both roll back their left sleeve to uncover their mate marks.  
Blaise: They're so cool.  
Theo: Did they appear overnight?  
Draco: I've had mine since the summer.  
Harry: I got mine last night.  
Blaise: Sick.


	5. Chapter 5

Harry throws on his invisibility cloak and grabs the map.  
Harry: I solemnly swear that I am up to no good.  
The map opens and Harry scans it looking for Draco's name. He's in his room. Harry walks down into the dungeons.  
Harry: Pumpkin pasties.  
The concealed door slides open. He walks up to Draco's room. Harry knocks on the door.  
Draco: Who is it?  
Harry comes in and closes the door.  
Draco: No seriously. Who is it?  
Harry: Don't you mean Siriusly?  
Draco: There is only one person in this castle who would make such an awful joke. Accio invisibility cloak.  
Harry's cloak flies into Draco's waiting hand.  
Draco: Hello you.   
Harry: Hi. Whatcha doing?  
Draco: Studying.  
Harry: It's almost midnight.  
Draco: I was aware.  
Harry: You should be doing something else this late.  
Draco: I can't tell weather that was an innuendo or not but I'm going to take it as one.  
He stands up from his desk and walks over to Harry. Draco puts his hands on Harry's waist. Harry wraps his arms around Draco's neck.  
Draco: I don't think you have any idea how bloody gorgeous you are Baby.  
Harry answers that by kissing Draco square on the mouth. Draco licks Harry's bottom lip asking for entrance. Harry happily obliges.

Pansy knocks on Draco's bedroom door. When there is no answer she goes in. She sees Harry and Draco asleep, wrapped around each other. She pops some ear plugs in and pulls out her air horn. She presses down the button on the top. Harry and Draco wake up and put their heads under the pillows. Pansy releases the button and takes her ear plugs out.  
Pansy: Good morning arse holes.  
Draco: You can just fuck off and all.  
Harry: It is far too early to be considered a "good morning". Now if you'd excuse me I am going back to sleep.   
Draco: Agreed.  
Pansy: If you don't get out of bed I will drag you out.  
Draco: Pansy are you aware that some people sleep without any clothes on?  
Pansy: Only after they've been shagging.  
Draco: If you don't get out of here I will mash you into a pulp and serve you for a Hipogriff's breakfast.  
Pansy: Okay, calm down I'm going.  
She leaves and the two get out of bed to get ready for the day.   
Draco: How are you feeling?  
Harry: Sore but happy.  
Draco: Good.  
Harry: I wonder how many people are going to say "you're only with him for the money".  
Draco: To you or to me?  
Harry: Both probably.  
Draco: Yeah. Neither of us exactly lacking on the gold department.  
Harry: Over the summer I found out that I am the only living relative of Salazar Slytherin.  
Draco: Random but sick.  
Harry: It feels right me being down here with you.   
Draco: It feels right me being down here with you too.  
Harry: It's so homey, more than Gryffindor tower.   
Draco: Gryffindor tower seems a bit...  
Harry: In your face?  
Draco: Yes but don't interrupt me.  
He slaps Harry's arse.  
Harry: Ooooowwwww Drrrrraaaaaaayyyyyyyy tttthhhhaaaaatttt hhhhuuuurrrrrttt.  
Draco: 1) your arse wouldn't hurt if you hadn't swarn last night and 2) if you hadn't interrupted me then I wouldn't have slapped your already sore arse.  
Harry: Sorry.  
Draco lifts Harry's chin with one finger and kisses him.  
Draco: Don't worry about it Baby, you'll get used to the rules eventually.  
Harry: I know.  
They continue to get ready.  
Draco: Oh Merlin I've just remembered. What is your godfather going to think about all of this?  
Harry: He, along with Remus, will laugh.  
Draco: But I'm a guy.  
Harry: Did you not hear me? He, along with Remus, will laugh.  
Draco: What's Remus got to do with anything?  
Harry face palms.  
Draco: Why are you face palming?  
Harry: Sirius and Remus are a thing and they have been since they were in third year.  
Draco: Oh. That makes sense.  
Harry's stomach growls.  
Draco: Someone's hungry.  
Harry: Yeah me. Can we go get food please?  
Draco: Yes of course.  
Draco holds out his hand for Harry to take.


	6. Chapter 6

They walk into the entrance hall.  
Moody: Potter!  
Harry: Yes sir?  
Moody: What were you doing in the dungeons?  
Draco: He was with me.  
Moody: Why was he with you?  
Draco: We had a study session last night and he fell asleep on the sofa in the common room.  
Moody: Hhhuuumm. I don't believe that for some reason.  
Pansy: It's true, Professor, I had to wake Harry up with an air horn.  
Blaise: I've never know such a deep sleeper.  
Moody: I will get to the bottom of this you know.  
They nod.  
Moody: Get into breakfast.  
They go into breakfast and sit at the Slytherin table.  
Pansy: That was close.  
Harry: Too close.  
Blaise: Dungeon bat alert.  
Severus: Harry I believe that this is not your table.  
Draco: Sev', Harry is my creature mate.  
Severus: *sarcastically* Well that's a shock.  
Harry: It is a bit.  
Severus walks off. The post arrives. Newt flies over to Harry.  
Harry: Oh hello Newt. Hedwig is in the owlery.  
The bird flies off.  
Draco: Who's is that bird?  
Harry: Remus and Sirius'.  
He opens the letter.

_Dear Cub,_   
_We hope that you are having fun and working hard. We have found a kid, finally. He's one year old and absolutely adorable. You'll love him. His name is Edward but he prefers Teddy. We were wondering if you would want to be his godfather._   
_Pads wants to know weather you have a girlfriend or boyfriend yet. Stay safe, see you at Christmas._   
_Love Moony, Pads and Teddy._

Draco: What did they say?  
Harry: That they have found a kid and they want me to be his godfather.  
Pansy: Harry that's wonderful.  
Harry: I know.  
Draco: What's his name?  
Harry: Edward but he prefers Teddy apparently.  
Milli: I think you'll be an amazing godfather Harry.  
Harry: Thanks Milli.  
Draco: I'm going to agree with you there Milli.  
Harry: Guys do you think I should get a re-sorting?  
Draco: Well your best friends did ditch you because you are gay.  
Pansy: They did what?! They're going down.  
Harry: Pansy you'll get detention.  
Pansy: I am Miss Past Caring.  
She walks over to the Gryffindor table and punches Hermione in the face. She them dose the same to Ron.  
Hermione: What was that for?  
Ron: We haven't done anything.  
Pansy walks back to the Slytherin table. They all can barely talk for laughing  
Harry: Oh Merlin Pansy that was fantastic.  
Pansy: I know.  
Draco: Sister I am so proud of you.  
Theo: She was like...all...bla bla...bla...and you were...like smack!


	7. Chapter 7

Harry knocks on Dumbledore's office door.  
Dumbledore: Come in.  
Harry enters.  
Dumbledore: Hello Harry. What can I do for you so late?  
Harry: I'd like to be re-sorted.  
Dumbledore: Why my dear boy?  
Harry: Well I...er...came out to Ron and Hermione the night before last.  
Dumbledore: I see where this is going.  
Harry: And they don't accept me.  
Dumbledore: What did they say?  
Harry: Ron started shouting and Hermione started telling me off. I went to my dorm and fell asleep.  
Dumbledore: Oh yes.  
Harry: I had another dream with my creature mate. They have been happening for months now and he said to me that that night was the night that I was going to go through my creature inheritance. When I woke up it took two hours for it to happen. Then around midnight I get these shooting pains in my back and on the top of my head. I ask in my head " _What am I supposed to do? It hurts._ " This little voice is like " _I know it does._ " Then I said to the little voice " _Piss off Draco._ "  
Dumbledore: In that moment you worked out who your creature mate was?  
Harry: Yes and I couldn't be happier.  
Dumbledore: *sigh* I take it that you are hoping for Slytherin.  
Harry: Yes. I should have been in it all along really.  
Dumbledore: How so?  
Harry: Well I'm the last living relative of Salazar Slytherin.  
Dumbledore: Yes there is that.  
He tickles the sorting hat with a quill.  
Sorting Hat: I was having a very nice dream thank you very much Albus.  
Dumbledore: We have a re-sorting my friend.  
Sorting Hat: Ah yes. Don't even bother putting me on his head. Slytherin.  
Harry's robes turn from Gryffindor into Slytherin.  
Dumbledore: I trust you can move your stuff on your own.  
Harry: I think I can.  
Dumbledore: Off you go then.  
Harry walks out of the door and down the stairs. When he gets into the corridor he puts his hood up. Slytherins always put their hoods up when walking alone. It gives them some amount of privacy in whatever they are doing. He gets to Gryffindor tower.  
Fat Lady: Passw...Wait you're a Slytherin!  
Harry: I was a Gryffindor up until about ten minutes ago. I've come to get my stuff.  
Fat Lady: How do I know that? You've got your hood up.  
Harry takes his hood down.  
Harry: Better?  
Fat Lady: That's fine. What's the password?  
Harry: Peppermint imp.  
Fat Lady: Correct.  
She swings open. Harry goes in and goes up to his old dorm.  
Neville: Hi Harry.  
Harry: Hi Nev'.  
Neville: You're in Slytherin robes.  
Harry: I got re-sorted.  
Neville: Cool. Do you need a hand packing?  
Harry: No. I think I have it under control.  
Neville: Do you know weather Blaise is single?  
Harry: I think he is. Why?  
Neville: I think he's kinda cute.  
Harry: I'll see what I can do.  
Neville: Thanks.  
Harry finishes packing his stuff, puts his hood back up and leaves levitating his stuff in front of him. He gets to the dungeons.  
Harry: Pumpkin pasties.  
The door opens and he goes in.  
Pansy: Hi Har... YOU'RE IN SLYTHERIN ROBES!!!!  
Harry: I know.  
Pansy: EVERYONE LISTEN UP!!! HARRY JAMES POTTER IS ONE OF US NOW!!!  
Everyone cheers.  
Pansy: Draco should be around here somewhere.  
Blaise: I think he's in the library.  
Theo: Yeah you're right. He's tutoring Weaselbee.  
Harry: I'll patronus call him.  
He pulls out his wand.  
Harry: Expecto Patronum.  
His stag patronus comes out and turns to face him.  
Harry: I have a message for Draco Malfoy.  
The stag nods.  
Harry: Come down to the snakes' den for a surprise. Off you go.  
The stag disappears.  
Pansy: That's so cool.  
Harry: I know.  
Theo: Mate do you need a hand with your stuff?  
Harry: Nah I'm good.

Harry's stag patronus comes into the library and relays Harry's message.  
Draco: Well Weaselbee I have a cute patronus call to attend to so I don't have time to finish this study session.  
Ron: You fucking slut, can't keep your hands off your bint of a boyfriend for more than five minutes. Can you?  
Draco: You diss Harry one more time and I'll break your nose.  
Ron: Standing up for faggot boyfriend then?  
Draco punches Ron in the nose. There is a cracking nose as Ron's nose breaks and blood starts running down his face.  
Ron: I'm going to get McGonagal.  
Draco: Good for you. I'll be with my boyfriend.  
He grabs his stuff and sashays out. He walks down to the Slytherin common room.  
Draco: Pumpkin pasties.  
He goes in. All the Slytherins are trying too hard to look casual.  
Draco: Alright what's going on?!  
Girl: Pansy says to go to her dorm and you'll find out.  
Draco: Thank you.  
He walks up to Pansy's dorm. He knocks once on the door. Pansy knocks four times on the inside of the door. Draco delivers a swift kick to the bottom of the door. Pansy opens the door.  
Pansy: How do I know it's really you?  
Draco: Just let me in Lu. McGonagal may or may not be after me.  
Pansy: Right fine you can come in.  
Draco goes in and Pansy closes the door behind him.  
Draco: Alright what's going on?  
Blaise: How much are you charging for the vacant space inbetween your ears again?  
Draco: If you don't shut up I will hex you.  
Blaise: *sarcastically* I'm so fucking scared.  
Draco: Look if this " _surprise_ " was Blaise being a knob head then it's not exactly a surprise is it?  
Blaise: Very funny Draco. Can I just point out that you are not being very observant?  
Pansy: You could say that he can't see the Slytherin for the snakes.  
Draco: What are you two waffling on about?  
Harry: _I'm wearing Slytherin robes Dray._  
Draco: Harry you're wearing Slytherin robes.  
Harry: I am.  
Draco: Does this mean that I get a room mate?  
Harry: Oh yes.  
Draco: Ooh goodie. I don't have to sneak into Gryffindor Tower to shag you.  
Milli: Draco we do not need to hear about your sex life.  
Draco: At least I have one.  
Theo: Shove off Draco.


	8. Chapter 8

Milli: Let's play never have I ever.  
Pansy: Ooh yes. I have some fire whisky.  
Blaise: And you didn't tell me?  
Pansy: I was saving it for a special occasion. Now all of you sit in a circle.  
Everyone sits in a circle on the floor. Draco pulls Harry into his lap. Pansy dishes out the shot glasses and pours a shot in each.  
Harry: I have one.  
Pansy: Go on.  
Harry: Never have I ever lost my virginity.  
He, Draco, Pansy and Milli tip back their first shot each.  
Blaise: No need to flex.  
They re-fill their shot glasses.  
Draco: Never have I ever cheated on a test.  
Pansy: Does the warning about the Potions thing count as cheating?  
Draco: Er yeah.  
He, Harry, Pansy and Blaise take a shot then re-fill their shot glasses.  
Theo: You got warned about that?  
Draco: Sev' told me so I told Harry, Pansy and Blaise.  
Milli: You didn't tell us because?  
Draco: I didn't see you at breakfast.  
Theo: Fair cop.   
Pansy: Never have I ever been spanked by a partner.  
Harry takes a shot and re-fills his glass.  
Blaise: You two have been dating two days and you are already into kinky shit?  
Draco: You're just jealous Blaise.  
Blaise: Damn right I am.  
Theo: Never have I ever knocked somebody off their broom in Quidditch.  
He, Draco and Blaise take shots then re-fill their glasses.  
Pansy: Before we continue does anyone want some Edgar?  
Blaise: Gimme.  
She passes round the alcohol until they finish the bottle.   
Harry: Never haveIever had a crushona...Gryffindor.  
Draco and Blaise take a shot.  
Theo: And we all...know who Draco's was.   
Pansy: *in a high pitched voice* Saint Potter...with his stupid scar...his stupid broomstick...and his stupid smile that I can never look away from.  
Draco: I have two words for you Lu...Fuck and off.  
Blaise: Why do you call her "Lu"?  
Pansy: My middle name is Louisa.  
Harry: Pansy Louisa...Parkinson is going to speaktoyourmanager.  
Pansy: Yeah because thosehips...should be illegal Potter. Turning me straight.  
They all drunkenly laugh.  
Blaise: But seriously...  
Harry: You mean Siriusly?  
They all drunkenly laugh again.  
Blaise: Your hips are...well I'm too drunk to think of a...thing.  
Milli: I...knowwhatyoumean.  
Draco: Well fuck all of yous because...because Harry'smine.  
Harry: Damnright.  
Milli: Let's...let's go bully...that stupid cat.  
Blaise: The teacher...or the actualcat?  
Milli: The actualcat...Mrs Boris?  
Harry: Sounds aboutright.  
Theo: Guys we're...verydrunk.  
Draco: You think...think we don't knowthat?  
Theo: We should...we should probably gotobed.


	9. Chapter 9

After two hangover potions each Harry and Draco finally manage to get out of bed and get dressed. They go outside into the grounds for Care of Magical Creatures.  
Hagrid: Hello Harry.  
Harry: Hi Hagrid.  
Hagrid: Why are you in Slytherin robes?  
Harry: I got re-sorted because I had a few problems with some certain Gryffindors that used to be my friends.  
Hagrid: Ron an' Hermione?  
Harry: Yeah. They were being homophobic and then Ron flipped when he found out who my creature mate is.  
Hagrid: I don't see why. You don't have a choice. Are you happy though?  
Harry: Very. We got absolutely waisted last night.  
Draco: Two hangover potions and I still have a headache.  
Pansy: Drrrrraaaaaaayyyyyyyy.  
Draco: What?  
Pansy: Do you have any hangover potions?  
Draco: Bottom draw of the bedside table closest to the door.  
Pansy: Thanks.  
She goes back into the castle.  
Hagrid: What did you drink?  
Harry: A large bottle of Edgar and half a bottle of fire whisky between the six of us. I think.

*Time Skip*  
Hagrid: So today we are doing about creature inheritances. So who hear has been through a creature inheritance?  
Harry and Draco put their hands up.  
Hagrid: What creatures did you two get an' what type?  
Harry: Sub Neko.  
Draco: Dom Veela.  
Hagrid: An' who, apart from Harry an' Draco, knows what " _sub_ " an' " _dom_ " mean?  
Pansy, Blaise, Theo, Milli and Hermione put their hands up.  
Hagrid: Er...Pansy?  
Pansy: " _Sub_ " and " _dom_ " mean submissive and dominant. A sub is usually smaller and more slight than the dom. When the sub and dom first get into a relationship the dom will often lay down rules for the sub to follow; these rules will be different from pair to pair. Oh and subs can be male or female; doms are normally male.  
Hagrid: Very good Pansy. 10 points to Slytherin. Does anyone know what " _heat_ " means?  
Theo and Hermione put their hands up.  
Hagrid: Theo.  
Theo: " _Heat_ " is when the submissive is fertile if the submissive is male.  
Hagrid: When is " _heat_ "?  
Theo: The night of full moon.  
Hagrid: Well done Theo. 10 points to Slytherin.  
Pansy: When's the next full moon?  
Neville: Tonight.  
Ron: Oh dear Zambine. You are going to have to find somewhere else to sleep tonight.  
Harry: No he won't.  
Ron: And why's that Potter?  
Harry: Well maybe it's because, Weaselbee, me and Draco have a private room in the Slytherin dungeons.  
Hermione: It's the person then yourself Potter.  
Harry: Nobody asked for your input you insufferable know it all.

McGonagal: Weasley where's your homework?  
Ron: I had tutoring.  
Draco: Only until six. I had a party to attend.  
Ron: A party?  
Pansy: Like with games and alcohol.  
Blaise: Us Slytherins are firm believers in getting wasted mid week.  
Harry: We didn't just get wasted. We got absolutely, well and truly, wasted.  
Milli: I think that just about sums up last night.


	10. Chapter 10

Pansy: Good morning.  
Draco and Harry sit down. Harry winces.  
Harry: A good morning it is not.  
Theo: Why? The sun is shining and it is warm for the time of year.  
Harry: 1) My arse hurts and 2) I got a grand total of an hour of sleep last night.  
Blaise: Damn.  
Milli: You were at it all night?  
Draco: Pretty much.  
Pansy: Even I don't have that kind of stamina.  
Draco: Our creatures do though.  
They all munch on their breakfast.  
Neville: Harry, Malfoy, Madame Pomfry wants to speak to you.  
Draco: We will be there after about a week of sleep.  
Neville: She said it was very important and you need to go now.  
Harry: Come on Dray. I think I know what this is about.


	11. Chapter 11

Harry: I can't believe it.  
Draco: Neither can I. Two as well.  
Harry: What if I get hit by a spell or something?  
Madame Pomfry: I will speak to your professors and get you excused from practical exercises.  
Harry: Great.  
Draco: What's the miscarriage rate like?  
Madame Pomfry: 2 percent chance of miscarriage.  
Harry: That's great.  
Madame Pomfry: If that's all your questions you two may go.  
They nod and leave.  
Draco: What are we going to call them?  
Harry: I like Skylar-May.  
Draco: And Scorpius-Severus goes well with that.  
Harry: It does.  
They walk for a bit more until they get to the Charms corridor. Draco knocks on the classroom door.  
Flitwick: Come in.  
Harry and Draco enter.  
Flitwick: Where have you two been?  
Draco: Talking to Madame Pomfry.  
Flitwick: Sit down then.  
They go to their seats and sit down. Flitwick continues to teach. Harry and Draco hand notes to Pansy, Blaise, Theo and Milli to meet them in their room after class. Flitwick intersects the one for Milli.  
Flitwick: Ah Miss Bulstrode Mr Malfoy and Mr Potter want you to meet them in their room after class. It's important apparently.  
Milli: I'll be there.  
Draco: Good, because they are possibly the most important thing on the planet as of now.  
Pansy: What do you mean by that Dray?  
Draco: You'll have to wait and find out Lu.  
At the end of class Harry and Draco run off to find a certain greasy dungeon bat. They know on his classroom door.  
Severus: Come in.  
They enter.  
Severus: Hello you two. How can I help you two?  
Draco: We have something to tell you Sev'.  
Severus: Go on.  
Draco: Me and Harry are going to be parents!  
Severus gets up from his desk and hugs the two fourteen year olds.  
Severus: That's wonderful.  
Harry: And the best bit is...  
Draco: It's boy\girl twins.  
Severus: Double trouble.  
Harry: Let's just hope that they don't inherit my "talent for trouble" as Remus put it.   
Severus: Let's hope not or we all are in severe trouble.  
Draco: Yeah.  
Harry: Oi!  
Severus: What were you thinking about names?  
Draco: Skylar-May and Scorpius-Severus.  
Severus: I approve greatly.  
Harry: Good.  
Draco: Now if you'd excuse us but we have some friends to tell.  
Severus: Of course.


	12. Chapter 12

Harry and Draco walk into their room. Pansy, Milli, Theo and Blaise are already there waiting for them.  
Pansy: What's going on?  
Draco: Well how do you all feel about being godparents?  
Blaise: It'll be cool.  
Harry: Good because we are having twins.  
Pansy and Milli start jumping around squealing.  
Theo: What are you going to call them?  
Draco: Skylar-May and Scorpius-Severus.

Harry and Draco walk out into the grounds to find Hagrid. They had written letters to Draco's parents; Moony, Pads and Teddy; Tonks and Harry's aunt, uncle and cousin about the twins already so there are not many more people that they want to tell. They knock on Hagrid's cabin's door.  
Hagrid: It's open!  
They go in.  
Hagrid: Hello you two. What can I do for you?  
Harry: Well we have something to tell you.  
Hagrid: Go on.  
Draco: We're having twins!!!!  
Hagrid: That's wonderful.  
He hugs them both.  
Hagrid: How about some tea to celebrate?  
They nod.


	13. Chapter 13

A few owls make a b-line for Harry and Draco next morning. They collect all the letters and start opening them.  
Draco: Right. I know straight away that this is from my father.  
Pansy: What does he say?  
Draco: " _Dear Draco, congratulations! We are very happy for you. Skylar-May and Scorpius-Severus are lovely names. You are still young and we want to help you in every way with bringing up the twins. Love Mother and Father._ "  
Blaise: He's changed his tune.  
Draco: I think that Sky and Scorp are going to be the best thing that happen to this family.  
Harry: This one is from Tonks. " _Dear Harry and Draco, of course I'll be one of the godmothers. Skylar-May and Scorpius-Severus are beautiful names that, no doubt, will match beautiful children. Maybe see you both at Christmas. Tonks._ "  
Pansy: That was so sweet.  
Harry: That's Tonks. Oh look my aunt and uncle have replied. " _Dear Harry, congratulations. Skylar-May and Scorpius-Severus are sweet names. Vernon says he has never heard the name 'Severus' before. I have, obviously. We hope all goes well. Vernon, Petunia and Dudley._ " Bloody hell they have really changed their tune.  
Milli: What were they like before?  
Harry: Not very nice at all. Why do you think I went to live with my godfather and his husband?  
Pansy: How has she heard " _Severus_ " before.  
Harry: Mum and Aunt Petunia lived near Sev' when they were younger.  
They all nod.  
Draco: Is that last one from Moony and Pads?  
Harry: And Teddy. " _Dear Harry and Draco, congratulations! We have had the shitest full moon in the history of shit full moons and this has cheered us up. It turns out Teddy has a werewolf creature inheritance and he was screaming the entire time. I really could have done with a time turner. We are sorry to hear about Ron and Hermione. They did seem really loyal. Remus is reminding me that not all Gryffindors are loyal. That I do know. R. A. T. It would be wonderful if you all came for Christmas, by that I mean your friends as well. My mother's portrait will have a fit of joy with so many Slytherins in the house. See you at Christmas. Pads, Moony and Teddy._ " So guys how does a Christmas at the Black Mannor sound?  
Pansy: I'm in.  
Blaise: Same.  
Theo: I'm down.  
Milli: Definitely.  
Harry: Fantastic! I'll write back to them later.  
Milli: What did he mean by " _R. A. T._ "?  
Draco: Peter Pettigrew presumably.  
Harry: Yep.  
Theo: So how did he get caught?  
Harry: Long story involving a dog animagus, a werewolf, the shreeking shack, a hipogriff and a time turner.  
Blaise: Everyone's leaving. We should probably get to class.  
They all get up and start walking to DADA.  
Draco: We've got Moody.  
Harry: Practical lesson too so I'm going to be bored out of my skull. I might do that pissing dream diary.  
Draco: Are you going to lie or just say "o _h me and my boyfriend sit together and talk in our dreams_ ".  
Harry: I ain't gonna lie. See what she makes of it.  
Pansy: You're probably going to be thrown off the Astronomy Tower by a heard of Krups.  
They all laugh and arrive at the DADA still laughing. They sit down. The rest of the class arrives.  
Moody: Right practical lesson. Pair up.  
Everyone pairs up but Harry sits on the window sill and pulls out his divination homework.  
Moody: Potter!  
Harry: Yes sir?  
Moody: Why are you not paired up?  
Harry: I am not allowed to do practical lessons.  
Moody: Why?  
Draco: I will tell you outside Professor.  
Moody: I want to hear it out of Potter's lips.  
Harry: I'm sorry Professor but if Draco doesn't wish for me to tell you then I can't. It's not in the nature of a Neko to knowingly disobey their dominant.  
Moody: Malfoy. Outside.  
Draco goes out and Mad-Eye follows.  
Moody: Explain what is going on.  
Draco: Harry is my submissive creature mate and he is pregnant with my twins.  
Moody: Oh yes. You probably have him under a spell or some sort of potion. Yes that's more your style.  
Draco: I can assure you Professor that nothing like that has happened. Just go ask Madame Pomfry.  
Moody: Don't you get cocky with me.  
Draco: I wasn't. I was only stating facts.


	14. Chapter 14

Draco comes back into the room wearing a face of thunder. He walks over to Harry.  
Harry: What happened? You look you are about to murder someone.  
Draco: I'm going before I do murder someone.  
Harry: I'll come with you. There's not much for me to do here anyway.  
Draco: Okay lets go.  
They pack up their stuff and head for the door.  
Moody: Potter! Malfoy! Where do you two think you are going.  
Draco: We are going back to our room.  
Moody: Why do you think you are doing that?  
Draco: Because you said that I was lying about Harry and I.  
Harry's eyes go wide in shock.  
Harry: Do you not know that creature mates could never do anything to harm each other even under the Imperious curse? And yes a love potion does come under " _harm_ ".


	15. Chapter 15

They storm out of the class and start going back to the Slytherin dungeons.  
Severus: Draco! Harry! Where are you going you should be in class.  
Harry: We've had a bit of a disagreement with Professor Moody.  
Severus: What happened?  
Draco: He said that I had Harry under an love potion.  
Severus: I'll deal with it. Don't worry.  
Harry: Thank you.  
They carry on to the Slytherin dungeons.  
Draco: Pumpkin pasties.  
The door swings open and they go into the common room. Draco slumps on the sofa and Harry lies down with his head in Draco's lap.  
Draco: I am so cross. How dare Moody suggest such a thing! Wait until my father hears about this!  
Harry: We've not had much luck with DADA teachers. Have we?  
Draco: Apart from last year.  
Harry: Yeah. Apart from last year.  
Draco: I think even Weaselbee learnt something.  
They both laugh.  
Harry: Speaking of Weaselbee. We should prank him.  
Draco: How?  
Harry: We get Granger out the way. Get her studying with maybe Neville and send Weasley a note...  
Draco: I get you. We send him the note in Granger's hand writing to meet her somewhere and it's just us making out.  
Harry: Perfect. Now to send Neville a note.

Hedwig flies into the DADA classroom and lands on Neville's shoulder.  
Neville: Hello Hedwig.  
Hedwig: Hoot.  
He takes the two notes off Hedwig's leg and Hedwig flies off. Neville looks at the outside of the notes.  
Neville: Pansy! Catch.  
He throws the note to Pansy who catches it and opens it.

_Dear Lu,_   
_We are going to prank Weasley and we need Neville's help. Can you bring him down to the snakes' den at break?_   
_Draco._

Neville opens his note.

_Nev,_   
_We need your help with a prank. Can you come down to the Slytherin common room with Pansy at break? Oh and we also have something we need to ask you in person._   
_Harry._

Ron: So what does the poof want?  
Neville: None of your business.  
Ron: Just asking.  
Neville: Doesn't mean that it's any of your business. And you calling Harry a poof is insulting me too.  
He walks off towards the Slytherins.  
Pansy: Hey Neville.  
Neville: Hi.  
Blaise: And what is the brave lion doing with the evil Slytherins?  
Neville: The evil Gryffindors are being homophobic again.  
Blaise shoots a jelly legs curse at Ron. Ron falls over.  
Moody: ALRIGHT!!! WHO DID THAT?!!  
Everyone goes silent.  
Moody: I SAID!! WHO DID THAT?!!  
Blaise: I was me.  
Moody: Why?  
Blaise: He was being homophobic.  
Neville: Towards Harry.  
Ron: *from the floor* Traitor.  
Neville: No. You are just an un-loyal friend.  
Slytherins: Oooooooohhhhhhhhh!!!!  
Pansy: You just got owned.  
Moody: Weasley and Zambine detention in here at eight o'clock.  
Ron and Blaise: Yes sir.


	16. Chapter 16

*Neville's PoV*  
The plan is all set. I just need to find Hermione. And I'm going to be a godfather. I don't have to wait the normal nine months to meet Skylar-May and Scorpius-Severus (or Sky and Scorp for short) because Neko pregnancies are shorter that normal. Gran is going to be over to moon. Oh shit I see Hermione. I also have a huge hickie on my fucking neck. Thanks Blaise. I suppose my life is finally coming together. 

*3rd PoV*  
Neville: Hermione!  
She turns around.  
Hermione: Oh hello Neville.   
Neville: Can you help me with my Potions?  
Hermione: Sure. What do you want helping with?  
Neville: Brewing. If I understand how to brew then I could answer questions on it better.  
Hermione: That makes sense. Where can we brew? I don't fancy Moaning Murtyl's bathroom.  
Neville: Sev' said we can use his classroom. I went and asked him. Dumbledore is going to watch because Sev' has a meeting. Oh look here he is now. Professor Dumbledore!  
Albus: Ah Neville.   
They walk down to Sev's classroom.  
Albus: What are you brewing?  
Neville: Felix Felicis.  
Albus: Why?  
Neville: *from the storage cupboard* We did a quiz on it and I failed. So if I learn to brew it then I will be able to answer questions on it better.  
Albus: Very wise.


	17. Chapter 17

*Weaselbee's PoV*  
' _Dear Ron,_  
 _Meet me outside the Room of Requirements it's very important._  
 _Hermione xx_ '  
Two kisses? She's so cute. I start walking to the seventh floor. I hope whatever she needs to tell me isn't that I'm going to be a dad. We are far too young. If it is then it'll be my fault for not doing the spell properly.

*3rd PoV*  
Harry: *whispering* Shit he's coming!  
Draco shoves Harry up against the wall and start making out with him. Ron comes around the corner and stops in his tracks.  
Ron: WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING??!!!  
Draco: I'm kissing my boyfriend. What does it look like?

Ron: 'Mione what was it that you wanted to tell me?  
Hermione: I don't know what you mean Ron.  
Ron: This note?  
He hands her the note he got the day before.  
Hermione: I didn't write this Ron.  
They hear a chorus of laughter from the Slytherin table. They look over.  
Ron: I knew they had something to do with it.  
Draco: WE HAVEN'T DONE ANYTHING!!!  
Ron: *sarcastically* SURE YOU HAVEN'T!!

Harry and the gang sit right at the very back of divination and pull out their homework. Professor Trelawnie starts the lesson and goes round looking at everyone's dream diaries. When she gets to Harry and Draco's table they sigh and hand over their homework.  
Trelawnie: Do you know why you have such dreams?  
Draco: We're creature mates.  
Trelawnie: Oh.


	18. Chapter 18

Pansy: Everyone ready to go?  
Everything confirms that they're ready.  
Pansy: Right lets go.  
They leave the Slytherin dungeons and head out to the carriages. They get sat in a carriage.  
Milli: Who's excited for what?  
Harry: Meeting Teddy.  
Everyone agrees.  
Blaise: Boxing day dinner at the Weasleys'.  
Draco: It's going to be so funny.   
Harry: I think the only people who will be there that don't know about Sky and Scorp is Ronald.  
Pansy: It's going to be great.  
Theo: You think that us Slytherins will out number the Gryffindors?  
Harry: No.  
Milli: So who's going?  
Harry: Us, Moony, Pads, Teddy, all the Weasleys, Bill's girlfriend, Charlie's boyfriend, Lee Jordan, Olly Wood, Marc Flint and Dray's parents.  
Draco: So thirteen Gryffindors and seven Slytherins.  
Milli: We're gonna be out numbered almost two to one.  
Theo: So? We're Slytherins. We're twice the people some of them are.  
They all nod in agreement.  
Blaise: Isn't Granger coming?  
Harry: No. Mrs Weasley won't let Ronald have anyone round because he has been homophobic when one of his brothers is gay and some family friends are gay.  
Draco: Justice.


	19. Chapter 19

The floo goes off saying that there is someone or some people coming through.   
Molly: Get that someone!  
Ron: I will!  
Arthur: Not such a good idea Ron.  
He sends Ron back upstairs. Harry, Draco, Pansy, Milli, Blaise, Theo, Sirius, Remus and Teddy come through. They exchange their hellos. 

Everyone is sat around a table in the garden that is under warming charms so that they don't freeze.  
Arthur: Before we start I think a toast is in order. To two young wizards who are expecting twins in May. Harry and Draco.  
Everyone: Harry and Draco.  
Ron just sits there and sulks.  
Bill: We have something to tell you all.  
Fleur: We're getting married!  
Everyone claps.


	20. Chapter 20

Harry: They're so beautiful.  
Draco: They are. You did so well Baby.  
They kiss. Skylar-May gurgles.  
Draco: What was that Boo?  
Scorpius-Severus burps and throws up.  
Harry: Oh gosh.  
He grabs his wand of the side table.  
Harry: Scorgify.  
The throw up disappears. There's a knock at the door.  
Draco: Come in.  
Sirius, Remus and Teddy come in.  
Harry: Hi guys.  
Remus: Harry you look so tired.  
Harry: Ten hours of labour does that to you.  
Teddy climbs up on the bed. Harry wraps his arm around him.  
Teddy: She's pretty.  
Harry: Yeah she is. Just like her Papa.  
Draco blushes at the compliment.  
Harry: Pads do you want to hold her?  
Sirius nods. Harry hands his daughter to his godfather.  
Draco: Do you want to hold Scorp, Moony?  
Remus nods. Draco places Scorpius into Remus' arms.  
Sirius: They have your mum's nose, Harry.  
Harry: That's what I thought.  
Draco: Everything is going to change now.  
Harry: It is; but I wouldn't have it any other way. 

The End.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's it folks. The story is over. I know sad. Am doing a sequel it's going to be called dreamer. I already have ideas of what to do, so yeah. Love you all. 
> 
> P.S. I got a second Instagram account. It's called pretentiousgitofanfics and it is all about my various stories. Go give it a follow. Bye.


	21. Author's Note

Hi guys I'm working on an original story with imastoopidwriter it's called Fight, Fright or Fear. We are having loads of fun writing and editing it together. I just wrote an awesome make out scene because I am WAY more experienced at writing snogging than him. Can you go check it out? It would mean the world to us. It is on my works page so it's easy for you guys to find. Thanks.❤ -Eloise (aka Skylar-May)


End file.
